The Pink Paper
by Budong Chow
Summary: A feel good story about a little piece of paper that has McKay all flustered. It is a McWeir fic and I may continue with it if enough people want me to.
1. Chapter 1

_Ok, so here is something came to me while I was sitting at work. I just had to get it down and I think it came out alright. I'm not sure if I want to continue on with it or if I wanted to make it a oneshot McWeir fic so let me know._

_There are small **spoilers for Tao Rodney** in here but I think that's it. And like with everything else I do I don't own Stargate Atlantis. I only own the elf that sits on my shoulder giving me ideas. As always reviews are welcomed with open arms. Enjoy the story._

* * *

"This is a joke, right?" A very disheveled Dr. McKay said as he came barging into Elizabeth's office waving around a pink piece of paper. When he had first seen said paper, his thoughts automatically turned to one of disbelief. He convinced himself that someone was trying to pull a prank on him, Sheppard was his guess but he couldn't shake the awful feeling that it might be real. 

Elizabeth, shocked at the sudden outburst. took a moment to realize what was causing McKay such alarm. She recognized the apparently offensive paper Rodney was waving around and she suddenly understood. Looking back down at her computer screen she calmly replied, "I assure you, Rodney. It's no joke."

At hearing the seemingly impossible bad news Rodney's face fell into a look of desperation. "You can't possibly expect me to participate in this... charade." He cried as he sat down across from Elizabeth. He thrust the paper across the table at her in an attempt to convey his obvious distain for the situation he currently found himself in. In a last ditch attempt at being excused from what he considered 'the end of the world' he gave Elizabeth his best pleading look and lend forward in his chair. "Come on Elizabeth, please."

Elizabeth almost felt bad for him, almost. "I'm sorry Rodney. Everyone has to participate, that's what mandatory means." When she saw the hurt expression on his face she added. "Come on, it's going to be fun, I promise." She could tell the upset doctor wasn't buying it. "There will be plenty of alcohol maybe even a karaoke machine for people to make fools of themselves with. It's one night Rodney."

"Fine, but don't expect me to be happy about this." He dejectedly stood up to leave Weir's office. He turned around when he reached the door, "I don't have to bring a date do I?" He asked in a panic. He wasn't a big fan of parties especially the parties that take place on Valentines Day where you have to dress up and it's mandatory that you attend. "I mean, are you going with anyone?"

Elizabeth's pulse began to quicken and she could swear the temperature in the room was rising. It was an interesting reaction to a simple question. 'Surely this isn't Rodney's way of asking me to the party,' she thought to herself as she suddenly realized that's exactly what she wanted him to do. For the past few months Elizabeth had noticed her feelings for Rodney had changed. It was subtle, a warm comfortable feeling really. She didn't put much thought into it, just assuming that it was merely a more intense feeling of friendship for the adorable scientist. She first noticed her feelings change for him when he brought up the fact that Elizabeth told him she loved him. To be fair, she thought he was dying at the time and her exact words were _We_ love you, but it was true none the less. And now, in this moment, sitting at her desk staring at the man in question she realized she did love him.

It took Elizabeth a moment to realize that she had been staring at him longer than necessary and he began to shift nervously at the door. "Elizabeth?" Rodney asked in a concerned voice. Apparently she had been staring off into space for longer than she had originally thought.

Shaking herself out of her trance she gave Rodney and apologetic smile. "Sorry, got lost in thought. No, I'm not going with anybody... Why do you ask?" She pushed, hoping he would work up the courage to ask her to the party. 'There's no harm in a little flirting.' She thought to herself as she cocked her head to the side and continued to stare at Rodney.

Rodney shifted his feet uncomfortably under her gaze. His eyes searched the room looking anywhere but directly at her. 'Surely it's just my imagination, she couldn't possibly be flirting with me.' He said to himself as he racked his brain for something to say. "Oh, well... I was just.. you know I just wanted to know if... About the party.. I mean, if you were going alone, maybe you would.. Maybe we could go together." He blurted out, his subconscious wishes reaching the surface before his brain could stop himself. The small smile on Elizabeth's face increased at the same rate as the red in Rodney's cheeks.

"Like a date?" She asked, playing with the uncomfortable situation Rodney now found himself in.

He took a deep breath, possibly in an attempt at finding his courage. "Yes, like a date. Would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the party?" He asked, his new found bravery, wavering only slightly. When he saw Elizabeth's smile widen he breathed a slight sign of relief.

"I would love to, Rodney." She said as she suddenly felt her cheeks redden.

Rodney couldn't believe it, she said yes. That and the thought that she actually looked genuinely happy that he asked her made him more nervous than before. "Great, then I will... Meet you at your room tomorrow at 6?" He asked, waiting for conformation. When he received it he bowed his head slightly and ducked out of her office, a small smile creeping across his face. 'Maybe it will be fun after all,' He thought to himself as he walked back to his lab a lot happier than he was a half hour ago.

* * *

_Ok, now that you've read it let me know if I should continue. I think I left it open to both options but I can be swayed either way... Time for you to review!! Thanks for reading._


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok, so.. I had to write more, and this story, which started out as a one shot is now going to be at least a few chapters. I want to apologize for the delay. Things have been busy here. I had to drive up to Gainesville twice this past week so I haven't had much time to write. This is going to be relatively short but it is just and in-between chapter. I hope to have more out soon... Now by popular demand!!! (just kidding)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate!!! (now I'm sad)_

* * *

Elizabeth found that once Rodney had left her office she could no longer focus on the backlogs of paperwork she was trying to get through. Instead her mind wandered to a certain chief scientist and smiled, feeling inexplicably fuzzy and warm inside. She began to wonder what he would wear or what it would feel like to kiss him. Thoughts that normally would have caused her alarm now increased her smile. And just as suddenly as those thoughts brought her contentment they brought her stress. She began stressing about things that were very uncharacteristic of Dr. Weir. Things such as what was she going to wear to the party tomorrow and how should she wear her hair. Once she realized that as hard as she tried she wasn't going to complete any of the goals she had made for the day she called it quits and decided to go for a walk around Atlantis to clear her head.

All around the city people were preparing for the following days festivities. Even the Athosians, who didn't know what the Earth holiday was about, seemed to be anxious about the party. To them it was a celebration and way to reconnect with the Atlantis expedition. The more Elizabeth took in of the cities behavior the more she realized that this party was exactly what everyone needed. She noticed flocks of girls, giggling and blushing like everyone had reverted back to high school, it brought a smile to her face for nearly the hundredth time that day.

"It is good to see you smile, Dr. Weir." Teyla said as she came up to stand beside her friend. "It has been a long time since anyone has seen you so... relaxed. Might I ask is the reason?" She added with a smirk. It wasn't everyday that she, or anyone else for that matter, saw Elizabeth away from her work. She ventured a guess as to the reason but she didn't want to jump to conclusions.

Elizabeth looked over at Teyla then back out across the mess hall. "Well, actually. I was thinking that this party might be exactly what everyone around here needed. A break from imminent danger, at least for a day." She replied, conveniently leaving out the other reason for her happiness.

"Yes, I believe we are all looking forward to this celebration. Possibly some more than others." She added as she pointed over to an uncharacteristically chipper Dr. Rodney McKay before she walked away in the direction of certain Colonel. Elizabeth continued to watch Rodney, long after Teyla had left her side. She enjoyed his smile and seeing that he was momentarily happy made her day that much brighter. 'I need to get a grip' she thought to herself as she shook herself out of her reverie and continued her walk around the city her brain still focused on one man.

XxXxX

Rodney found himself in an incredibly good mood considering how the day started out. If someone had told him yesterday that he would have a date with the gorgeous Dr. Weir for the party he wouldn't believe them. His intension hadn't been to ask her to the party. Before she said she would go with him he truly didn't want to go to the party because he didn't think he could sit by and watch Sheppard pull a Kirk on her.

He had always admired Elizabeth. She was strong and smart, everything it takes to be a leader but she was also very compassionate and caring and Rodney wasn't sure which side attracted him more. He knew he was drawn to her because she didn't take any crap from him but he grew to love her because she was always there for him when he needed a friend. He was more than a little surprised that she had seemed excited at the thought of accompanying him to the party. And so he finds himself, unable to finish anymore work, sitting in his office contemplating what tomorrow held in store for him.

* * *

_Again I am sorry the chapter was so short but the next one should be full of little McWeir moments and possibly some Sheyla moments as well. Reviews are always welcome with both arms..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok, here is a little more to keep you going. This chapter is also relatively short but I think it works. Let me know what you think._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis, if I did Rodney and Elizabeth would have been together long ago._

* * *

The rest of the night passed at what appeared to be a slow agonizing crawl to not only Rodney and Elizabeth but John as well. He was just as anxious having plucked up the courage to ask Teyla to go with him to the party and to his utter delight she accepted his offer with a hugh smile.

After what seemed like forever the day finally arrived. Preparations were made, decorations were hung. All in all the road to the party seemed to be running smoothly, which would be a first for the Atlantis expedition. They only thing that wasn't running smoothly was Elizabeth's clothing decision. She had accidently spilled a cup of coffee of the outfit she had already decided on wearing and since that decision had taken her all night, finding a backup dress was proving difficult. So much so that to an outside observer it would appear that a massive tornado ran through Dr. Weir's room tossing her clothing everywhere in its path. "Finding a dress has never been this difficult." she said to herself in frustration as she vetoed yet another outfit.

Elizabeth was in the process of tossing another dress on the floor when she heard a knock at her door. Surveying her surroundings for the first time since she started she realized the state of utter disarray and thought briefly about pretending not to be there. Her responsibilities as leader of the expedition took over and she reluctantly informed that visitor that she would be there in a minute. After checking her state of dress in the mirror she answered the door.

"Teyla?" She said surprised and slightly relieved that it wasn't someone else, quickly ushered her in and shut the door. "Oh, I'm very sorry about the mess, I'm having a little trouble with deciding on what to wear." She apologized when she saw the look of amusement on the Athosian's face. Teyla looked up from the pile of clothes cluttering the ground and smiled.

"Do not worry, Elizabeth. For I am experiencing the same dilemma. That is why I am here." Teyla informed her as she moved further into the room. "I am not entirely sure on what would be considered appropriate attire."

Elizabeth moved the pill of dresses off the bed and motioned for Teyla to sit down. "Well, I'm sure anything you wear will be fine. Something that you would normally wear on special occasions." She said helpfully, hoping that would help Teyla since it didn't much help herself. Teyla simply nodded and stood to leave. "Wait, Teyla. Before you leave maybe you could help me pick out something to wear."

XxXxX

McKay checked his watch again for the twentieth time in as many minutes. This day seemed to be dragging on and on for him, the last hour especially. He briefly tried to keep his mind of his date with Elizabeth tonight by talking to John but that only served to increase his already anxious state of mind. It appeared to him that John might be even more of a nervous wreck than he was. 'So much for the suave Colonel I always took him for,' he thought to himself as he made up an excuse to leave. Rodney was now sitting in his lab, dressed up in a nice suit and tie waiting for six o'clock to roll around. He had stopped by the botany lab earlier and he just hoped that Elizabeth liked lilies. When he saw them they immediately reminded him of her, strong and elegant. 'Does she even like flowers?' He nervously thought as he paced in front of her door at 5:57. Quickly checking his watch again he decided that it was close enough. He took a deep breath and knocked on her door, feeling like he could die on the spot.

* * *

_So, let me know what you think... Next chapter is the date, I can't avoid it forever._


End file.
